pinkyandthebrainfandomcom-20200213-history
Brain
"The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world!" '' - Brain to Pinky The Brain is an intelligent megalomaniac gene spliced lab mouse that harbors a long-lasting desire to take over the world. He is often annoyed by Pinky's dim-witted thoughts and actions, and often thought of complicated plans to take over the world. He strongly believes he can make the world a better place. His companion is Pinky although he often gets annoyed by Pinky's actions or thoughts, sometimes both. Despite this, he has clearly shown he cares deeply for Pinky's , he just doesn't admit it very much. In “You'll Never Eat Food Pellets In This Town Again”, Brain has a wife named Sheila who apparently plays Billie. However, this episode was non-canonical and was meant to joke on the WB's petty executives. Brain is heavily based on Orson Welles, in both how he speaks and how he looks. At one point he even tried to copy Orson's infamous radio telling of War of the Worlds. Biography Brain came into being as an ordinary mouse, but he was imprisoned by scientists. He began bonding with a hamster named Snowball. However, after they were critically injured, both of them were experimented on against their will by scientists, and their genes were spliced during an experiment. Brain's eyes became red, his tail became rigid, and he became capable of speech and developed an incredibly high Intelligence Quotient. However, his early experiences embittered him, leaving him with one goal, to "try to" supplant politicians and rule the world unopposed. Snowball received the exact same mutations, but unlike Brain, who never wanted to rule the world alone, Snowball refused to share power; the two became each other's nemesis as a result. Pinky, who received similar mutations, but had little of Brain's intelligence, befriended him. The two began engaging in several schemes together, with Brain doing the thinking and Pinky carrying out several physical tasks, beginning with an (ultimately botched) attempt to put serum in pancakes, but they continually failed for a variety of reasons. In spite of his immense intelligence, Brain often tended to miss a fatal flaw or makes a small mistake that causes the plan to completely fail. Though he never admitted fault and had a habit of blaming Pinky for his failed attempts at world domination, he genuinely cared for him and displays it at times. There are a few occasions that have been completely out of his control, reasons why his plans don't work. The closest he ever got to world domination was the Christmas special, he had managed to use Santa Claus to deliver mind control dolls to every home in the world, however when he was about to give the signal through the dolls the spirit of Christmas overtook him and instead ordered the world to have a merry Christmas before breaking into sobs. In ''Wakko's Wish, he fulfilled his desire to rule the world (or at least be in charge of part of it) by being the prime minister. In the end, he planned to take over the world in the sequel. However, there was no sequel to the film. Personality Brain is a power-hungry sociopath whose primary objective is to subject all things to his rule. He is sarcastic and grumpy, but he has a soft, and tender heart. He often gets aggravated at Pinky and says he's going to have to hurt him if he doesn't stop. Brain was based off of famous actors Orson Welles and Vincent Price. Why does he always fail to take over the world? All of Brain's attempts to take over the world fail. There is more than one reason for this. Sometimes, he realizes a flaw in his plan that he should have realized earlier, such as in “Opportunity Knox”, where he forgot that gold is extremely heavy. Other times, Pinky screws things up, such as in “Brain Meets Brawn”, when he apologized to Brain after making a mistake. On other occasions, it's neither one of them, but something else that causes him to fail. Gallery Brain Noir.jpg Brain Hates Snowball.jpg BrainSnowball.jpg Billie with Brain.png Napolean brainaparte - pondering.png A Pinky and the Brain Christmas.png Napoleon Brainaparte.png Brainania.png Brainstem.jpg PortalBrain.jpg|The same thing we do every night, Pinky. Try to take over the world. Brain Beast.jpg Sigmund Freud.jpg Elmyra, one of the dumbest girls you'll ever meet.jpg|"I deeply resent this." Opportunity Knox.jpg Hades.jpg Horse.jpg Face-down.jpg Brinky.jpg Hoop schemes.jpg Face rape.jpg|As Jean Claude Brain Bad Temper.jpg|Brain glaring at Pinky Cheesehead.jpg Cheesehead 2.jpg Brain.jpg Mini Brain.jpg Inflatable Brain.jpg Whack.jpg Chopsticks.jpg Pomegranate-like cloud.jpg Failed plan.jpg Inside Big Ben.jpg Thwack!.jpg Shrink.jpg Title card.jpg Sputter.jpg Stretch .jpg|Pinky pulling Brain's nose as if to free him from the big object. I feel it deep within, it's just beneath the skin.jpg I must confess that I feel like a monster!.jpg The secret side I keep, hid under lock and key....jpg Expression.jpg I keep it caged, but I can't control it.jpg Brain beast grabs Pinky.jpg It's scratching on the walls, in the closet, in the halls.jpg It comes awake and I can't control it.jpg Hiding under the bed, in my body, in my head....jpg I, I feel like a monster!.jpg I hate what I've become, the nightmare's just begun.jpg Ker-splat.jpg 'Cause if I let him out, he'll tear me up, break me down....jpg Stop this monster!.jpg Meet John Brain (2).jpg A Pinky and the Brain Christmas opening.jpg Spellbound.jpg Animaniacs Stew.jpg The Senses Song.jpg Pinky in drag.jpg Sulk.jpg Brainstem (2).jpg Napoleon Brainaparte.jpg The Helpkini Formula.jpg Tokyo Grows (2).jpg Megalomaniacs Anomynous.jpg Pinky in drag 2.jpg Win Big (2).jpg Where Rodents Dare (2).jpg Palkov's Mice.jpg A Pinky and the Brain Christmas.jpg A Pinky and the Brain Christmas (2).jpg Tentacle rape.jpg Of Mouse and Man 3.jpg Of Mouse and Man 4.jpg PatB...and Larry .jpg|Larry stands beside Brain Chicken Dance.jpg Where Rodents Dare 6.jpg Cinebrainia 1.jpg Brian's Bogie 1.jpg But that's Not all, Folks 1.jpg Mice Don't Dance 1.jpg The Mummy 1.jpg Aglets.jpg|Aglets. Aglets. AGLETS!!!! Computer.jpg White blood cell.jpg Scorched.jpg Reverend Brain.jpg Big Head.jpg Broadway malady.jpg Where the Deer and the Mousealope Play.jpg Say What, Earth? (1).jpg Brinky (1).jpg Leave it to Beavers (1).jpg Funny, you don't look Rhemmish .jpg Tokyo Grows (1).jpg Russian Mouse .jpg Big in Japan (1).jpg Of Mouse and Man (1).jpg Face rape part 2.jpg Pinky's P.O.V..jpg Aglets 2.jpg|"Aglets, aglets." "AGLETS!!!" Mr. Brain.jpg All You Need is Narf (1).jpg Dangerous Brains (2).jpg Funny, You Don't Look Rhemmish (2).jpg Brain scowl .jpg Fly (1).jpg All you need is Narf (2).jpg Meticular Analysis of history.jpg This world may have failed you....jpg It doesn't give the reason why....jpg Perfect by Nature....jpg icons of self-indulgence....jpg Look, here she comes now.jpg But now I know she....jpg Never was and never will be....jpg Just what we all need....jpg More lies about a world that....jpg Brinky 2.jpg More lies about a world that never was and never will be....jpg Can't find yourself...lost in your lie....jpg Bow down and stare in wonder.jpg|As Little Baby Brain in What Ever Happened to Baby Brain? No flaws when you're pretending....jpg You don't know how you betrayed me, and somehow you got everybody fooled.jpg Without the mask, where will you hide?.jpg 102.jpg Gloomy.jpg Courtroom Drama.jpg Brain snaps at Pinky.jpg 101.jpg You were my eyes when I couldn't see....jpg Beavers.jpg Hats.jpg Together forever....jpg You know you've got everybody fooled....jpg Russian toy shop.jpg Dragon's claw.jpg Tailor's mice.jpg Holiday weight gain.jpg Formal wear.jpg Stop it Pinky.jpg Concentrated.jpg Declaration of Obedience.jpg The Fog.jpg Calvin Brain 1.jpg Ebenezer Brain.jpg Scowling Brain.jpg Grumpy Brain.jpg|no more pikmin. Amish Brain.jpg The world will be mine!.jpg Brain Acres.jpg|Brain and Maurice the Carrot Gee, Your Hair Spells Terrific.jpg Brain with Elmyra.jpg|With Elmyra and Pinky The Mouse King.jpg Mouse of the Jungle.jpg Face Off!.jpg Cinebrainiac.jpg Captain Brain.jpg|Pinky and Captain Brain China.jpg Mousealopes.jpg You're Not Real and You Can't Save Me.jpg And somehow now you're everybody's fool.jpg Oh, how we love you...now flaws when you're pretending.jpg I know the truth know...I know who you are....jpg Xmas.jpg A Pinky and the Brain Christmas 12.jpg Spellbound 2.jpg Bad Temper .jpg|Brain has a very bad temper The Family the Poits Together, Narfs Together 1.jpg Pinky's Plan 1.jpg Orson Welles 1.jpg Yes, Always 1.jpg HappyYES.PNG Ooooooooohnoooooooo.PNG .028 Pinky Brain & Zachary 28 24 28 24.jpg|Brain: are you pondering what im ponderin? pinky: i think so. but what is a magican? a hat pinky. Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Males Category:Mice Category:White Category:Pink Eyes Category:Animainacs Category:Pinky and the Brain Category:Heroes Category:Anti-Heroes Category:1995 Category:1996 Category:1997 Category:1998 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 4 Category:Silly pinky and brain